With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed and supplied. In particular, portable electronic devices such as a smartphone, a notebook PC, a tablet PC, a wearable device, and the like are widely supplied.
Electronic devices that are being recently launched support a wireless communication technology for the purpose of providing various services. Because a frequency band to be used varies depending on a kind of wireless communication technology, an electronic device may include a multi-band antenna for supporting a plurality of wireless communication technologies.